


Home for the Holidays

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Tired Guang Hong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Guang Hong's visiting Leo for Christmas.  A weather delay means it doesn't exactly start off with the rest he was hoping for.
Relationships: Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI 18+ on Ice card exchange!

Guang Hong faceplanted on the bed, not moving even as Leo sat beside him and rubbed his shoulders. “I feel like I haven’t slept in weeks.”

“Be fair, it’s only been six days,” Leo teased. “I know what you mean though. I guess I’m a little more used to this crazy than you. Next year, though… remind me to schedule at least two days for recovery from the flight. If we don’t end up needing the second day, I have no doubt that Mamá will find something for us to do. Shopping or wrapping or something.”

“How long do we have before we need to be somewhere else? Basketball tournament? Church? Shopping?” Guang Hong groaned and pushed even further down in the bed. “Please tell me it’s not shopping.”

Leo ruffled his hair. “I have to go to mass tomorrow morning, but you don’t have to, you can sleep in. Tomorrow afternoon I promised Alicia I’d help her and her friends make a gingerbread house, but I know Espy’s going to a movie with her friends and they wouldn’t mind you tagging along, and Mayra’s… forget Mayra, she’s going shopping. Ryan and Kira are going skating, Mamá’s getting together with the other cooks to start planning and getting stuff ready for Christmas. Mamá might actually want you to come for that, she wants to include a traditional Chinese dish in the Christmas meal.”

Guang Hong giggled a little, finally picking his head up. “She does know there’s no such thing as a traditional Chinese Christmas dish?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t say Christmas dish. Whatever it is you would normally eat for a celebration, or even just something you really like. Mamá believes that the food at a family gathering should reflect the family, so she wants something that will make it clear to everyone that you’re family. Besides, you know her, she loves getting to try new things in the kitchen.”

“But that will be after lunch? I can sleep until lunch?”

“You can sleep until lunch.” Leo kissed Guang Hong’s forehead. “You’ve been a great sport about all this. The weather delay on our flight from China, that wasn’t my fault, but I could have stood up to my parents and told them there was no reason you couldn’t stay home instead of getting dragged out shopping right away, and then to basketball tournaments.”

“It’s fine. At least I have Nationals behind me instead of still ahead like you!” Guang Hong closed his eyes and planted his face back in the pillow. “Good night.”


End file.
